Lost
by Jane L. Black
Summary: "She leaned forward and kissed him. That is what it took for him to lose it." Beth and Daryl are alone after the Governor attack. MID-SEASON SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Walking Dead" or its characters. **

**This is a Beth/Daryl fanfiction. It takes place after the Mid-Season finale, so if you didn't watch it, don't read this story because it has spoilers. I would like to continue this story but only if I have the support to do it. Thank you.**

* * *

**Lost**

Daryl looked at the three store house that was in is front. He couldn't believe it. It had a huge brick wall around it and there were some walkers trying to get through. It was like heaven to them. Beth was exhausted and he also needed to rest. "We'll stay here tonight." She nodded and followed him with the shotgun in her hand.

He easily opened the gate and they run inside to the door. Daryl knocked and, when he didn't get any answer, he kicked the door opened. Beth rushed inside and then helped him barricade it.

"Stay here." He whispered before walking out the room to make sure the rest of the house was walker's free. Beth looked around. The living room was huge but simple: two couches, a TV and small table in the center. She wouldn't find any food here.

The blonde walked to the door on her left and saw a big kitchen. She opened a few cupboards_. Jackpot!_ She thought. There was plenty of food for them. She didn't know how much time they were going to stay, but this would last at least a few weeks.

Beth took two cans of beans and two spoons and walked into the living room at the same time as Daryl. "The house is empty." He announced. She nodded and sat at the couch. "Found some food." He sat next to her, happily accepting the food.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. "We have water. I don't think it is hot, but we can take a shower." He said not looking at her. She just nodded. "And we can sleep in good beds." She nodded again. Daryl sighed.

What was he expecting? She saw her father get murdered and she didn't know if her sister was dead or alive. Of course she didn't want to talk. They finished eating and silence became uncomfortable. Daryl cleared his throat. "You can shower first if you want."

"Thanks." But she didn't move. "Beth?" He called not knowing what else to do. She finally got up and walked to the door where she looked at him. "Are you going to show me where the bathroom is?" Daryl got up and led her to the second floor.

"There is some girl stuff in that room. I think it'll fit you. The bathroom is in there." She walked into to the door he pointed and he heard some drawers opening and closing. Daryl stayed in the hall, not sure what he should do next and that made him nervous. He always had a plan.

Beth got out of the room and walked into to the bathroom without a word. The redneck stood there for a few minutes until he decided he needed to do something more useful.

He walked into the room and looked to the bed. He wanted to sleep so badly, but first he needed to take a shower. After getting some clothes, Daryl walked to the bathroom's door and waited for Beth to finish her shower.

He was really scared for her. He didn't know how she was going to handle the pressure. Sure, she was a lot better than she was a year ago, but before she had something worth fighting for: her sister and father. Right now she had nothing. He knew that feeling. What if she tried to take her life? If you asked him a few months ago if he wanted company he would say: "Hell no! I'm better off on my own!" But today the idea scared him. He didn't want to lose Beth. He wanted her to live, to fight by his side to find her family. **No.** _Their_ family.

The sound of a door opening took him away from his thoughts. Daryl looked at her. Beth's hair was wet and her eyes were red. She had been crying. He was lost. He didn't know how to handle tears.

"You can shower now." Her voice was hoarse. "Wait in the room for me." She gave him a strange look but nodded.

He showered quickly, enjoying the water on his skin washing away all the dirt, sweat and blood. He didn't cry but he took a minute to grieve, something he couldn't do in front of her. He couldn't be weak in front of Beth because he was afraid she would lose all hope and break down.

When he got into the room she was on the bed under the covers. He didn't know what to do so he decided the best was to go downstairs and keep watch. He started to walk out of the bedroom when Beth talked. "Please, Daryl."

She didn't ask him to stay but he knew that that was what she wanted. So he took off his boots and climbed into the bed next to her. He stayed there looking to the ceiling until he felt her move so he turned so he was able to look at her.

Her face was marked with tears that kept falling. Without thinking, Daryl pushed her into her chest and her hands clasped his vest while she buried her face in his chest. "I thought you didn't cry anymore."

"I forgot what I could lose."

"I'm sorry" She moved her head so she was able to look at him.

"I'm not like this because of my Daddy or Maggie." He looked at her in disbelief. "Well… I am. But there is more. I'm scared for everyone. I wanted to find Judith so badly and I thought I was going to die when I couldn't. But I knew I had to keep fighting. I was about to give up when I saw you. I was so happy to see you. God, I never thought I was able to feel like that again." She hid her face on his chest again and he started stroking her hair. He thought about how he felt when he saw her running to him.

"I like everyone in our group. I like Carol, Rick, Carl, Asskicker… I even like Michonne!" he started and was happy to hear her muffled giggle. "And I was scared for everyone. I was going to stay there and keep fighting… Until you came running. I felt this urge to protect you. I didn't want you to get hurt." Beth looked at him surprised. "You grew so much in the last year! I know that sometimes you think like you don't matter but you do matter. You're as important as Rick or Maggie or Glenn. And I know that you're sad about your Daddy, but your sister is out there and I'm going to find her. We are going to find her and the rest of the group."

"Thank you Daryl." She kissed his chin and that set something inside of him. He felt his body react to this simple and innocent action. He was suddenly aware of her body pressed against his. He chocked down a groan. She was eighteen! He wasn't allowed to feel attracted to her!

This wasn't the first time he felt like this. The night after Zach's death and his conversation with Beth, he stayed awake for hours thinking how she fitted perfectly in his arms, how warm she was and how her hair smelled like pine. He ended up relieving himself and swearing that he would get away from her. But that didn't work out. Every time he looked at her or hear her laugh, his body reacted. He never thought he could be hard just because of a smile!

When everyone got sick and he had to go out to find medical supplies his mind was focusing on her and how he wanted her to be alright and safe. Seeing her healthy and smiling was one of the happiest moments of his life but he controlled his urge to hug and kiss her.

The main reason why he didn't left when the Governor attacked the prison was Beth. He was worried about the others but manly with her. He would stay there till the end to make sure she was alive and every time he faced a walker he was relieved that it wasn't her. When he heard her voice screaming for him he thought it was the best sound of the world and taking her somewhere safe became his priority.

And now, with her in her arms, it was hard to remember why he had to stay away in first place.

"I'm glad that I'm with you, Daryl. If I had to choose someone to be lost in the woods with it would be you." And she smiled. That damn smile that made him crazy.

He forgot all the thirteen reasons why he couldn't get involved with her. He forgot that they were alone during a zombie apocalypse. He forgot that he had to be alert. He forgot that she was eighteen years old. And he kissed her.

It wasn't the kind of kiss she deserved. It was rough and full of sexual tension. He tightened the grip on her hips and her hands travelled up his chest and to the back of his neck. He groaned into her mouth when she moved her hips against his groin. He moved his hands up and when he brushed near her breast she let out a small moan. "Daryl…" his name made him wake up and pull away from her. "Daryl…" her tone was harsh and he started pacing next to the bed.

"This is wrong. This is so wrong!" She narrowed her eyes and knelt in the bed. "Why?" He stopped and looked at her. "Because you're eighteen years old! You're a kid!" Without thinking twice she removed her shirt and her bra. His body tensed. "Do I look like a kid?" No, she didn't. His fingers tingled to touch her, but he was able to stay in his place. "I'm not a kid, Daryl, and you know that. I know you've been running from me. I know you dream about me. I heard you say my name more than once. I know what you do in the showers when you are thinking about me." He blushed. "How do you know about that?"

She laughed and it sounded like music to him. Unconsciously he took a step closer. "I dream about you too. I also do stuff in the shower thinking about you." He thought he was going to lose. The image of Beth touching herself and thinking about him made him hot for her. He took another step. She grabbed one of his hands and intertwined their fingers. "I want you, Daryl." He sat on the bed and took a deep breath. "We shouldn't do this, Beth."

"Give me one good reason." If she asked him that question the day before he would give her a lot of reasons, but in that moment he couldn't think of any. "That is what I thought." She leaned forward and kissed him. That is what it took for him to lose it.

When Daryl felt her hands when is belt, he stopped her. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do this on my terms." He mumbled against her mouth. She nodded and let him kiss her softly.

He took his time to explore her body. The body he dreamed about. The body he burned for. He learned everything about her that night. What she liked, what she didn't like, what took her over the edge and what made her scream. He had her body and soul.

And when the morning came he knew for sure that wouldn't be last time he woke up next to her. He was completely lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Walking Dead" or its characters.**

**Please read the Author's Note at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Daryl lazily opened his eyes. Something was missing. Not something, s_omeone. _Where the hell was the blonde he fell asleep with last night? He got up and walked into the bathroom. The best part of that house was having water. The previous owners had a well and it was still functional.

He and Beth had been living in the house for over a month and they were happy. They decided to stay because it was the perfect place to live in their world. The walkers couldn't get through the brick wall that surrounded the house; they had fresh water, food and lands where they could plant some vegetables. They even found some animals in the back and an old, but functional, truck. The owners never got back on the house after this all thing went down.

He was still trying to figure out how the animals (a few chickens, a cow and a horse) had survived for so long and had to make sure they weren't infected before he let Beth near them but the truth was that they were alive, a little starved and thin, but alive.

He got downstairs and stopped on the doorway watching Beth play with the small puppy he found when he went on a run the week before. He considered leaving the animal next to its dead mother and brothers and sisters, but he hadn't found the guts to do it. So he picked up the small thing and brought it home. When he saw Beth's smile he knew he had done the right thing.

Beth. She was his world now. She was the reason he suggested they stayed in that house. She was the reason he would go out there to track the rest of the group. They never had sex after that night. It was her first time and he blamed himself for not being more careful but after he touched her he lost control. So he decided he would treat her like she deserved.

Daryl didn't make more sexual advances and she didn't complain nor did he. He liked waking up next her, to see her smile with the simplest of gestures like holding the door for her. He knew he was falling in love with her, but how could he not to? How could someone meet Beth Greene and not fall in love with her?

Her hair was falling free on her back and she was wearing a dress with her cowboy boots. She looked so perfect and surreal to him.

T-Dog, like she insisted on calling the puppy, started to running towards him, happily barking. Daryl moved his finger over his lips and the barking stopped. He couldn't help a smirk. The dog was learning. Getting down on one knee, Daryl stroked the furry head. He heard a muffled laugh. "T-Dog likes you."

"I like him too." Daryl admitted. How was it so easy to admit he liked a dog but he couldn't voice his feelings to the woman he sleep with every night? He got up and took her in his arms. She smiled and leaned his head towards her and captured her lips in a lazy kiss. "Good morning." She mumbled against his lips. "You weren't there when I woke up."

"You were sleeping so well and T-Dog was barking. I didn't want him to wake you up." Beth kissed him again this time giving him full access to her mouth. "Am I forgiven?" She asked after they broke the kiss. He smiled. "Yes."

"Good. Do you to come with me? I'm going to see how Lori his doing!" He rolled his eyes. Why did she insist on naming the animals after their dead friends? Lori was the cow. The horse was named Dale. And she hadn't started to name the chickens yet. He was afraid that moment would come.

* * *

The day was at its end and they sat at the porch. His head was lying on her lap and he had his eyes closed. She was playing with his hair and looking into the forest. This was their ritual. After the shores were done and before they went inside to have dinner, they would sit in the porch watching the woods waiting for one of their friends to walk out of it after having followed the clues they left.

Sometimes Beth would sing or tell him stories about her childhood, others he would tell her the troubles he usually got into with Merle. But today there was silent. Beth wasn't feeling alright. She had vomited twice that day and it wasn't the first time that week. He was afraid she was getting sick. She looked a bit tired but when he mentioned it, she just laughed and called him a "crazy old man".

Their age difference had been a problem in the first few days after they got together, but Beth talked about it with so much indifference that he stopped caring about it. If she was happy, he was happy too. He just wished he could find her sister and her brother-in-law. Daryl knew she missed everyone but Maggie and Glenn were the ones she missed the most.

"Daryl…" He was brought back to the present by her urgent voice. He followed her gaze and got up with a quick movement. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was that… Tyreese? He grabbed his crossbow and ran to the gates with Beth right behind him with her knife on her hand.

When they got closer and Daryl saw what was on Tyreese arms he thought he was dreaming but Beth's nails digging into his skin told him that it was very real.

Judith was a little bigger and she stopped the crying when she recognized Beth and Daryl. She let out a small giggle and tried to break free from Tyreese's embrace to get to them.

Beth opened the gate and Tyreese gave her the baby. She hugged Judith close to her chest and Daryl couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at the sweet reunion. "I followed the clues you guys left." Tyreese said.

"Come on. We have food and water." Daryl motioned to the house, but Tyreese didn't leave his spot. He moved his shirt to let them see a huge Walker's bite on his shoulder. "Oh god!" Beth took a step back, holding Judith against her chest. "Dude…" Tyreese smiled at Daryl's choice of words. "It's fine guys. If I had to get bitten I'm happy it was trying to protect Judith." He smiled to the infant before turning his attention to Beth. "I think your sister is alive."

"What? Did you see her?"

"No, but her named was carved in a door of a house. It is a three day journey in that direction." He pointed to here he just came from. Beth face lighted up with hope. "She is with Bob and Sasha. Their names were on the door too." She turned to Daryl. "That is good news right?" He hesitated. Bob's incident when they went on that supply run was still fresh on his mind. He decided it was best to avoid her question. "What about Glenn?"

"I didn't see his name there. Maybe they got separated on the attack." Beth smiled and nodded. "Oh! I also found this!" He searched for something in his backup. Daryl smile grew wide when he saw Carl's hat. He took it from Tyreese hands. "Carl and Rick are alive."

"Carl never leaves his hat behind." Beth said carefully. "Unless he is trying to leave clues!" Both Beth and Tyreese looked at Daryl like he was crazy. "Remember when I told you I found that shirt that looked like Carl's? You said that it could be a shirt from another kid. Then I found Rick's initials carved in a door. You said it could be someone else's. It wasn't someone else's! It was them! That Grimes' boys are tough!" Daryl felt he could just scream with happiness. Rick was like a brother to him and Carl an annoying nephew he learned to like. Tyreese groaning made him stop. He was starting to look a little pale and Daryl knew he didn't have much longer. "Why don't you go inside, Beth?" She nodded. "I have some formula and diapers in the bag." Beth took Tyreese's bag and gave him a quick hug. He smiled softly and caressed Judith cheek. "You guys take good care of this girl."

"We will." Beth assured. She turned to leave but she made a quick decision. She walked to Daryl and gave him a fast kiss on the lips before disappearing into the house. Daryl blushed a little and turned to faced Tyreese surprised look. "Don't judge!"

"I'm not judging! I just wasn't expecting that!" They stared at each other. "Do you care about her?" Daryl looked at the house to make sure Beth couldn't hear him. "I think I love her." Tyreese patted his shoulder. "Then you take good care of that girl and tell her that. I know you're not a big fan of words but you never know what is going to happen tomorrow."

"Woman." Daryl corrected and Tyreese managed a smile. "She did that because she wanted you to know before…" Daryl didn't need to finish his sentence. They both know what was coming. "Are you going to do it or do I have to?" Tyreese asked still smiling.

Daryl buried Tyreese a little far from the house, against the wall. When he finished and turned he found Beth looking at the grave. "Judith's asleep."

"We'll have to go look for some formula and diapers." He said. She nodded. "Did you do it?"

"No. I tried. But with him looking at me… I just couldn't. I just gave him the gun." Beth walked to him and hugged him, hiding her face in his chest. "But I saw it. I just didn't want to turn away. If he was going to die would be watching me, not watching my back. He should know that I was his friend, not a coward."

"He wouldn't think that. He knew you." He pulled her close. "I just hope that I don't have to be the one to tell Sasha." She pushed herself up and brushed her lips against his. "We'll tell her together."

* * *

The next morning, Daryl woke up to the sound of Judith's crying. He got up and he saw that she was on the floor next to the bed. He picked her up and she stopped immediately. "Where is Beth, Asskicker?" The baby giggled. Of course she wouldn't answer.

He was on the hall when he heard noise in the bathroom. The door was open and Beth had her head on the toilet. Daryl sighed. She was vomiting… again. "Do you need something?" She shook her head and got up. She was shivering a little bit, but she still managed a smile. Beth brushed her teeth and then walked up to them. "Do you want breakfast?" He nodded and kept studying her. "I'm fine Daryl! I'll just check the food! Maybe it's something that is out of date." He wasn't convinced but it let it pass.

Daryl watched Beth feeding Judith and he couldn't stop a smile. For now this was his family and that was wonderful. His eyes fell on Tyreese's backpack and Carl's hat. He had to go out again, leave more clues. The others were close and he had to make sure they found their way to the house. He couldn't afford to be far away for long periods of time but he couldn't stop looking. Beth called him and he decided to leave these thoughts for now.

* * *

**You guys asked and I decided I could do it! I hope to finish it before TWD comes back in February.**

**I know some of complained about my grammar. English is not my first language and I know something I suck at it. So, I'm opening a contest to find a BETA! **

**The BETA won't just be looking for errors. I want he/she to help me write this: to give his/her opinion and suggestions.**

**So, if you're interested just message my page with the following information:**

_Age_

_Time Zone/Country_

_Can you help write M Rated content? _

**I think that's it :b If you want to had a small text about you it's fine (: The more I get to know you the better!**

**Anyway… Thanks for the support! Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favourited and followed this story! It means the world to me!**

**XOXO**

_JaneLBlack_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Walking Dead" or its characters.**

**Please read the Author's Note at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Beth sighed. She was so tired and it wasn't even noon! She had been washing their clothes all morning with Judith in the grass next to her playing happily with T-Dog. Daryl was out. He had gone to the closest city to get baby things and other supplies. He promised to hurry, but Beth knew he was going to lose most of his time looking for a sign from the others.

T-Dog barked and Beth looked at him annoyed, but it had no effect. What was wrong with her? She wasn't like that! The little things that normally she ignored where driving her crazy. She even yelled at Daryl because of his nasty habit of chewing his thumb. She asked him if he would like her to give him formula and change his diapers if he was going to behave like a baby. Beth couldn't blame him for wanting to have some time alone with his thoughts.

She sighed again. She wasn't being useful and it was almost time for Judith to eat. She picked up the baby and walked the house with T-Dog right behind her. She fed Judith who fell asleep after. She placed her in the crib Daryl found in the attic. It was dirt but Beth had managed to clean all the dust.

The blonde walked into the living room not sure what to do. She was tired and wanted to relax for a bit. Her eyes stopped on the bookcase. Maybe a book was a good option. She couldn't watch TV anyway. She started to read the titles until she froze on the spot. It couldn't be…

She started counting the days and then again, and again. She shook her head and grabbed the book that caught her attention and started reading the first pages. "Shit…" She had to sit down.

Beth walked to the couch and sat there looking at the wall with her mouth open. It couldn't be. Or could it? She remembered that night like it was the night before. She could remember the sounds, the touches, the smell, the fire that was consuming her. Well, there was her answer… It was possible. No. It was real, not a possibility.

She just had to tell Daryl.

* * *

Beth was making dinner when he walked through the front door.

Daryl stopped, staring at her and she managed a weak smile. He sighted in relief and that's when she noticed the blood on his arm. "What the hell happened?" He looked confused for a minute but then shrugged. "I run into some walkers and had to make a heroic escape."´

"Sit down." She commanded and he decided it was best to obey. She got the first aid-kit and started tending his wounds. "The good news is: you'll live." He started to smile, but he remembered he was mad at her. She was being a real big pain in the ass and he knew a thing or two about being a pain in the ass.

"What is the bad news?" She didn't answer and kept focused on what she was doing.

After Beth finished, she started to move away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his lap. He brushed his lips in hers and she managed a little smile. That was enough for Daryl. He kissed for real, getting lost on her flavor. "So… What's the bad news?" He asked against her lips. She sighed and got up. She really had bad news? He started to panic. "Is Judith alright?"

"Yes. The problem is not with her. It's with me." He got up and started to look for wounds in her body. She got away from him. "What's wrong, Beth?" She looked at him and Daryl could see the tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

He was asleep and having a nightmare. He was killed by the walkers and he had gone to hell. He was drunk, really drunk, and that was all a hallucination.

But it was real. Very real. That small woman that was in front of him with her eyes covered with tears was carrying his child. A baby. A vulnerable human being that was part of him.

She reached for his hand but he snatched it away. "Daryl, talk to me." He shook his head and grabbed his crossbow. "I'm sorry." And he left. He could hear her starting to cry, but he couldn't stop. He had to get away. He needed to think.

* * *

He got into bed next to her. He knew that she wasn't asleep. He hugged her and rested his hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry." He knew she had heard him despite his low tone. "I shouldn't have left you but I was scared." She turned in his arms. Daryl couldn't see her face but he knew that he said the wrong words.

"And I'm not? I'm terrified!"

"I know, Beth! But I know you have thought about this before! I never thought about having kids! Hell, I never thought I would find someone I wanted to be with for more than one night!" He shut his mouth. He said more than he should. Daryl had a speech ready that would lead to her forgiveness. He didn't intend to put himself that position.

He felt her hand on his face. "You're right. I thought about it. I wanted to marry a nice man with a nice family. Go live in a farm with him and have three kids. I would never dream that my first born would come to a world where the dead eat the living. And I wasn't expecting his father to be a redneck twice my age." Daryl moved uncomfortable under her hand. She knew that her words were hurting him. She smiled. She wasn't finished. "But I don't regret it."

"You should." He whispered.

"But I don't! Because of all the people I know, you are the one I choose for me and that makes you person I choose to be the father of my children." She kissed him and he couldn't pull himself away. He loved her kiss, it made him feel special, loved. "Children?" He asked after she pulled away. Beth blushed and thanked God for the darkness in the room. "Well… Judith is our child, isn't she? At least until we find Rick."

"Yes, she is." He rested his hand on her stomach and smiled. He was going to be a father. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked. He shrugged. "I don't really care. And you?"

"I would like a boy. Maybe he gets your good looks." Daryl laughed and Beth couldn't stop her smile. "If it is a boy we could name him Hershel… or Merle." He stopped. He knew what she was doing for him and that was too much. "Or Shawn." He suggested. She stayed quiet for a while and then he felt her lips crushing his.

Her hands flew to his hair and tugged it. His hands that were on her stomach started to move up and when he reached her breasts, she gasped. He was nervous and that made him insane. He just wanted rip that clothes and take her, but his was his Beth and he wanted to relish the moment...

* * *

**MUAHAHHA I'm mean!**

**So… Beth is pregnant. I read a lot of Deth Fanfictions and I always wondered how they would cope with a child of their one to protect, but I only read it once and it was in the last chapter, so I never got to know how Daryl would behave or Beth or anyone else. Hope you guys like the idea (:**

**I found a Beta and next chapter we will have no mistakes, a MRated scene and the comeback of a character… and I'm letting you guys choose who you want it to be:**

_**Carl**_

_**Glenn**_

_**Sasha**_

**And now I'm going to sleep! Thank you to all guests that left a review! I can't answer, but you should know that I read them! "1111", Fabby and Aim, thank you! Thanks to everyone to followed or favourited the story but is too shy to leave a review.**

**XOXO**

_JaneLBlack_


End file.
